worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
ivan: I can agree with the new spear alternative paths, they need to cost a lot less (maybe 30-40) or maybe even turn them into non-SP using moves. as for his knuckle/claw path I think the single triple first 150% damage is enough for now. chapter 4 will probably give some more options. * ysabel: I can agree limb crusher is mostly useless as it is now, heck limb breaking is mostly useless considering anything you actually might wanna stun you can outright kill very easily. that said I'd personally like to see limb crusher either removed and the lagged effect moved over to the sniper shot skill or for it to have different modes and cost only 10sp. 15sp is now just too costly and giving the player the option on when to apply the lagged affect either during stun or after would make this actually useful. I have no idea how that'd work mechanic wise but it prob should be a thing if you want to keep limb crusher mostly as it is. the knife boost makes using ysabel as a more or less assassin class character viable not and it's freaking great. high risk high return. * Oksana: sacred burst is only OP against mobs my problem is with divine bolt vs sacred burst and how divine bolt costs the same skill point wise but does less. I previously mentioned that it might need a range increase and for it to cost less skill points... but after thinking about it, it might also need to cost less action points and have increased range. (skill points can cost the same this way) just think of it this way as long as you have enough SP you could cast more than just 2-3 divine bolts. (I'm thinking 2 AP cost... but maybe 3 is more balanced?) another thing celestial drive could use an upgrade. I like using it and haste together but both just cost too much SP. I think having an upgrade that helps it cost less by 5 SP and doing 10% more attack boost damage for 90 maybe even 120 skill point would be a fair trade. also haste could use more range... maybe a 90 skill point +3 range would also be fair. * reynold: so far he's really balanced probably the most of all the characters for now anyways. probably because he's simplistic both fighting style wise and stat wise. I think the second upgrade for his round house kick might cost too much SP though. I think lowering the SP cost from the start of chapter 3 onward to around 12 or making it a higher skill point costing replacing upgrade for the 8 SP round house kick might be in order... well unless you plan to kill off reynold next chapter. they way I see it is skill progression-wise if reynold's scaling DPS doesn't increase next chapter he'll be the new gimp. and that just wouldn't make much sense ivan't the gimp. :P * zofia: I can agree with poison grenade, WAY too useless as it is. but I disagree with concussion grenade. that one's also a bit useless too considering I've yet to run across a situation where it could out preform or evenly preform with grenade or molotov in comparison to DPS, cost, or outright battle field usefulness. remote detonator on the other hand damn nice. niche a little bit but most definitely has a use. maybe make poison effect a upgrade for it instead? that'd make some sense for good mine add-ons. that said mine already has a concussion feature to it so the concussion grenade is doubly useless I suggest removing it or making it a grenade upgrade (that does 25% more damage) and not it's own skill. * martin: I can agree that embolden is a little weak compared to encourage. however I think the only problem is that encourage is a free skill that's super useful where as you have to spend skill points for embolden and constantly ask yourself "wouldn't I rather 5 more AP per member rather than just +20% hit and +10% evade?" yeah... I once again think making this an upgrade for encourage might be better. another possibility might be making it give a damage increase as well, say 33% increase to attempt to offset the 5 AP encourage gives. maybe that'll be a chapter 4 upgrade or something assuming martin continues to adventure with the entourage of misfits. :P * vera: I can agree that lock blast might be a bit much, but considering any enemy of importance will have an immunity to stasis it isn't as much as it is. over all I think Vera's nice and balanced for now, super squishy even more than Casmir though, but quite a bit more effective as a second healer and black mage? regardless with her having much higher evasion opportunities, higher special defence and evasion she's also not as squishy as Casmir. that that I like. though I REALLY miss Casmir's speed darts. :( * Casmir: it's sad to see him go even if he is a poor fit for combat. he had a very unique usefulness to him at the cost of his squishiness, sadly the last battle in chapter 2 proved he was just TOO damn squishy, mystic fight too but less so considering you could adapt a little. his skills were the most diverse of all the characters I think and made him a superb support that could do a little bit of everything with only giving the enemies debuffs and your party buffs being his specialty. one he was able to do wonderfully. would be very much glad if vera could become his successor in buffing and debuffing. also assuming vera continues to adventure with tev and co. love that you gave drunk dart an upgrade, though I hope maybe you could consider having the debuff side of it get it's own dart skill say hangover dart for a temp name? lol still i'll miss both Casmir and vadim. :( they both brought something unique to this game. something none of the other characters have nearly as much. chaos. zofia's pretty random but her skill set is all pretty practical and mostly firearm or explosive based. needs more seduction gimmicky skills I think.